Starcrossed 2: Obstacles Of The Soul
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Secrets of the Soul. Thanks to the fact that Chloe and Jeremy Gilbert were the reincarnations of two doomed lovers she'd somehow ended up stuck with the bag of hormones and problems, but there are obstacles between them, namely themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or The Vampire Diaries.**

**Sequel to: Secrets of the Soul.**

Chapter 1/4

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dropping the baseball bat she'd been gripping tightly out of the fear of encountering a thief or an assassin sent to kill her, Chloe glared at the one who'd scared the crap out of her by jolting her out of her sleep with his noise.

Jeremy Gilbert looked up from where he was going through the contents of the fridge. "You _really_ have nothing good here to eat."

Walking around the island to grab the fridge door's handle, she closed it and turned on him, standing in her pajamas. "What are you doing here?"

The younger male looked at her, eyes bloodshot. "I wanted to see you."

"It's three o'clock in the morning, Jeremy, and we have _school_ tomorrow. _Today! _You can't just break into someone else's house and raid their fridge like this." She hissed, unable to understand how he couldn't see what was wrong with this whole scenario. "This isn't even my house-Zach could throw me out whenever he feels like it! How could you-?" Her eyes narrowed. "Wait. Are you _high_? Is that what this is? You went out with your druggie friends, got high, and decided that there was nothing better to do than to break into here so you could find something to sate your _munchies_?"

"No. Yes. _No_!" Jeremy brought a hand to his head, as if he was having problems thinking. "No, I didn't come here just for food. Yes I might be high. No, I didn't break into here. One of the back windows was unlocked so I just eased it open and came inside." He shook his head once more. "I told you. I-I wanted to see you."

Chloe groaned, bringing her hand to cover her eyes in shame. "I can't believe you'd stoop this low."

When Chloe had been relocated to Mystic Falls for her own protection, living as Chloe Alexander to try and survive until she could testify against Lionel Luthor, she hadn't wanted friends. She especially hadn't wanted friends who had just as many, if not more, issues than she did. And yet thanks to the fact that both she and Jeremy Gilbert seemed to be the reincarnation of two doomed lovers who'd lived in Mystic Falls around the time of the Civil War she'd somehow ended up stuck with the bag of hormones and problems. Ever since Jeremy's parents had died in a car crash the boy had been in a downward spiral, his schoolwork suffering, his attitude infernal, and he also had a very big problem with drugs and alcohol. He was heading nowhere fast, and if he continued this way not only would he be kept back a year, but he'd probably end up in juvie.

Elena Gilbert, Jeremy's older sister, was in Chloe's class and ever since realizing her baby brother had some very odd friendship with Chloe, had decided that this meant she _too_ needed to be friends with the blonde. And Jeremy wasn't happy about that. At all.

So Chloe, the girl who _really_ didn't want any friends and wanted to go unnoticed, was either being hounded by one Gilbert or the other, which also brought her into the radars of Bonnie and Carolyn, Elena's friends, Matt and Tyler, Elena's ex-boyfriend and his best friend, and Vicki Donovan, who was Matt's sister, Tyler's (supposedly secret) girlfriend, and Jeremy's one-time crush and druggie friend. The blonde deeply resented both Gilberts for doing this to her, and while she let them know this, constantly, neither seemed to mind. It annoyed her further.

"Why are you always so cold to me?" Jeremy wanted to know, sounding quite put out.

Chloe sighed deeper, pressing her hand harder into her face. "I refuse to have this conversation with you while you're high."

"You don't have this conversation with me when I'm sober either." He accused, stalking towards her. "You've always been so damned _cool and collected_ about everything, and I've always _hated_ it!"

Chloe groaned, hating it when Jeremy slipped into 'Evelyn Mode', as she put it.

There were few memories of their past life and ill-fated romance, and Chloe didn't want to dwell on it.

She didn't believe in fate, believed one created their own destiny, and just _knew_ that a relationship right now would end disastrously.

Especially if it was with someone like Jeremy Gilbert.

She was too messed up herself right now to tackle his mountain of issues.

Due to her stressed thoughts and the hand covering her eyes she didn't notice Jeremy stalking towards her until she felt strong hands grip her by her hips and raise her up, plopping her down onto the counter behind her.

Giving a little squeak, arms flying out, Chloe grabbed onto Jeremy's shoulders and glared at him as he stood between her thighs. "Give a girl a little warning next time."

"I had sex with Vicki."

She paused, blinking in surprise at the announcement and at the fact that it incited something dark within her which she stomped down viciously. "I doubt Tyler will be too happy to hear about that."

Jeremy's gaze searched her face before he scowled and looked away, annoyed. "I doubt she'd tell him."

Chloe gave a little sigh, making up her face as she gazed at his.

It was made up with childish displeasure, and some disappointment.

Honestly, it was moments like this that reminded her that he was younger and _way_ too immature for her. Jeremy needed someone his age or a little younger...but although Vicki was Chloe's age she'd suit him perfectly because she was just as fucked up and immature as he was.

Didn't mean Chloe had to like the idea of them together though.

"I hope you wore a condom." She flinched as she took on the role of Elena, trying to be the sage older sister this boy desperately needed. "God and the whole town knows where that girl's been."

It wasn't to say that Elena wasn't trying her best, because she was, but Jeremy just wasn't listening. If anything, he got pissed off whenever she tried to help him or get him to see that the way he was living was only messing with his future. The girl had then asked Chloe not too subtly to try and persuade Jeremy to stop being such an ass...and although Chloe didn't know exactly _why_ Elena thought Jeremy would listen to her, she _had_ promised to try, so here she was.

"Please don't start the safe sex speech." Jeremy groaned, leaning forwards and resting his forehead against her shoulder. "I don't think I could bare it."

Chloe sat there on the counter, with him leaning against her, obviously seeking some sort of comfort.

The blonde hesitated, before sighing and reaching an arm out around him to softly caress his head like her father used to do her when she was young and in need of comfort. "Believe me, it's just as embarrassing for me."

He groaned as his arms went around her waist, like some big, clingy, drugged up teddy bear. "I doubt it."

"Jeremy, I know you're going to complain and not like this at all, but know that I'm not only saying this for your own good...I'm saying it because the next time you break into this house I'm calling the cops on you." She sighed, no venom in her voice at all as she continued to softly caress his silky hair. "I know...I know it's sad to lose your parents, you know I don't have any either. But you have something I wish I had-you have a _sister_, you're not really alone."

He made a noise against her skin.

"Shut up and listen to me." She mumbled, finding it odd that his steady breath against her collarbone was relaxing. "Your parents wouldn't want you wasting your life away like this, if they could see you they'd be _so sad_."

"What about yours?" Jeremy murmured softly. "You think your mom and dad would be so happy that their daughter doesn't talk to anyone unless they talk to her first, and even then she withdraws as soon as she can?"

She flinched. "We're not talking about me. We're talking about you." The blonde cleared her throat. "Believe me, not being the most social person in the world can not compare with drinking and smoking your life away. So don't try to change the subject and get off the hook."

He sighed. "I really did want to see you."

Against her own better judgment, Chloe felt her lips curling in a soft smile. "You big liar. You went straight for the fridge."

He chuckled. "I was _hungry_."

"Next time you want to see me, you wait until its decent hours. And don't you _ever_ break into this house again, you got that?" Chloe ordered, feeling more in control of the situation. "How did you get here by the way? I don't remember hearing a car's engine."

"Walked." He mumbled.

She blinked, shocked.

The Salvatore Boarding House was a bit out of town, surrounded by thick forrest.

"_Walked_?" She hissed.

He murmured something sleepily against her collarbone.

The blonde sighed, realizing that he was in no condition to walk back to his house...or to walk _anywhere_.

"Jeremy." She whispered, giving him a little shake. "_Jere_!"

"_Hmmm_?" He was falling asleep on her.

"Jeremy, listen to me. I need you to stay awake until we get to my room, okay?" She eased him away from her, feeling panicked when she saw how difficult it was for him to keep his eyes open, to stay awake. He was crashing from his high. "Just stay awake a little longer. Please Jere." The blonde slid off the counter and slung her arm around him, leading the much taller boy as silently out of the kitchen and towards her room as possible.

They stumbled many times, nearly bumping into things or knocking things over, but thankfully they finally made it to Chloe's room without incident or waking up Zach. The blonde grunted as she walked the almost completely asleep boy to her bed and let go, watching Jeremy collapse on the mattress, completely dead to the world, snoring loudly.

Chloe eyed him, shaking her head, unable to keep a soft, amused smile off of her face.

Instead of making him more comfortable, the blonde retrieved her phone from the bedside table and dialed the second of two numbers on her Emergency list while she locked her bedroom door.

"_Hello_?" Elena's voice was sleepy.

"Sorry to wake you up." Chloe sighed, turning to look at Jeremy's snoring figure. "Your brother broke into Zch's house, raided the fridge, and is now snoring on my bed."

There was silence, and then Elena groaned. "He's high again, isn't he?"

"I tried talking to him, and I gave him the safe sex speech. Please don't ever ask me to do that again. _Ever_." Chloe sighed, leaning against the door.

"I'm sorry you have to put up with that. My brother-he wasn't like this before." Elena sounded so heartbroken before she let out a ragged breath. "I'll come and get him."

"No, don't bother. He's dead to the world, and I'd rather Zach not realize he's here." Chloe ran her hand over her head. "I just wanted you to know in case you and Jenna realize he isn't there and get worried."

"Are you sure it won't be a bother?" Elena yawned.

"He's passed out. Not much more harm he can do." Chloe admitted.

"Thanks Chlo." Elena's voice deepened with sleep. "You're probably the best friend he's ever had."

"Right." Chloe ran her hand over her face. "Night."

"Night." Elena yawned, hanging up.

The blonde put the phone back and then sighed, shaking her head as she yanked off Jeremy's shoes before fixing him better on the bed. She contemplated sleeping on the floor, but quickly ruled that out, refusing to give up the comfort of her bed. Jeremy was passed out anyway. There was no harm in sleeping on the same mattress together.

With that resolve, the blonde pushed him a little further away and got back in bed.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or The Vampire Diaries.**

**Sequel to: Secrets of the Soul.**

Chapter 2/4

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

As she awoke, Chloe figured it was a good thing that Zach was basically a stranger she shared a house with, who left her alone and wished to be left alone as well, especially whenever he ventured to the basement of the grand Salvatore Boarding House. It was a good thing they had a polite, if not very distant relationship. It was a good thing he wasn't exactly a father figure who worried about her or kept tabs on her.

It was a good thing because he would have checked on her to see why she'd slept through her alarm and hadn't gone to school.

And he would've found her in this precarious position.

"_Jere_." Chloe mumbled, trapped under the body of her bedmate, wriggling desperately as she tried to escape. "_Jeremy_! You're _heavy_!"

The jerk merely groaned and buried his nose in the curve of her neck, taking in a whiff of her scent and groaning in appreciation.

"_Jer-emy_!" Chloe bucked up with her hips, trying to add momentum and somehow get him off...and she almost did...yet not in the way she'd intended.

A dark blush covered her face as she felt something hardening against her abdomen. Chloe closed her eyes tightly and pounded at his chest. "You do _not_ get to have sex with Vicki Donovan and then get off by rubbing against me!"

Jeremy grumbled in his sleep, continuing to grow against her, before he gave a thrust.

Chloe gasped, eyes wide, face completely red. "_Jeremy_!"

"_S'loud_." He mumbled sleepily, obviously still half in slumber, as he moved to fully cover her body with his own, his mouth claiming hers with fiery power.

Cry swallowed, Chloe beat against his chest, whimpering as he gave another thrust against her. Her fingers slowly curled, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. Her mind clouded over, body warming with ghostly feelings of recognition. It was as if her body knew his, and that was ridiculous, because even if this was something to do with their being reincarnated _she_ had been the male of the relationship before...and yet...and yet...and yet with Jeremy's lips on hers, his body pinning hers to the mattress...it felt like coming home.

Scared to death at that realization, Chloe somehow found the strength to push him off with a squeak, rolling away from him and issuing another squeak as she rolled herself right off of the bed, landing hard on the floor.

The blonde didn't move, just laying with her back to the floor, trying to regulate her breathing.

Snores from her bed proved that Jeremy, who'd truly not been awake, had fallen completely back to sleep.

She was both mildly disappointed and greatly relieved.

A series of soft, nervous giggles escaped her lips as she brought her hand to her eyes.

This was so ridiculous.

After they'd realized that they were the reincarnations of Evelyn Gilbert and Thaddeus Sullivan Chloe and Jeremy had talked, they'd talked _a lot_, and they'd come to the conclusion that just because they were the reincarnations of lovers it didn't mean that they had to follow in those tragic footsteps. Still, there was a bond there between them that Chloe couldn't deny, no matter how hard she wished to, and so she hadn't truly complained about the way Jeremy Gilbert inserted himself into her life.

Finally peeling herself off of the floor, Chloe sent the snoring Jeremy a soft smile before shaking her head and going to bathe. She changed into shorts and a large T-shirt, realizing that since half of the day had already passed it didn't make any sense to go to school. So she ate something, gazed out of the window to make sure that the car wasn't there thus signalling that Zach had really gone, and returned back to her bedroom. Pulling out her laptop, Chloe made her way back to the bed and sat up against the back rest, continuing with the investigation she'd been secretly conducting recently. She knew she'd promised herself to give up the investigating, the sticking her nose into matters that weren't her concern.

Then again, she was living in Stefan Salvatore/Lucas Luthor's house, and she felt it _did_ concern her.

The whole situation was fishy.

If Stefan/Lucas had this big family house and money and such, why had he lived as a foster child all his childhood? When she'd tried asking Lex the guy had acted weird, as if he really couldn't remember the answer, and Zach had avoided answering completely. He'd stuttered and stammered and then walked away.

So Chloe had tried researching Lucas Luthor and Stefan Salvatore...and while Lucas Luthor hadn't brought up any interesting results, Stefan Salvatore _had_.

There'd been a Stefan Salvatore alive during the time that Thaddeus Sullivan and Evelyn Gilbert lived.

In fact, Thaddeus Sullivan seemed to have been very close to Stefan Salvatore and his brother Damon.

Like Thaddeus, both Stefan and Damon had been killed during the Civil War.

Another interesting fact was that other than the original Stefan and Damon, there'd been another pair of Salvatore brothers named Stefan and Damon during the 1950s.

Mystic Falls had a suspicious amount of 'animal attack' related deaths, dating way before the Civil War period, and during 1953 a Salvatore had fallen victim to one such a death. It'd happened in this very home. The victim was one Joseph Salvatore, and while the history of the Boarding House was quite mesmerizing, what intrigued Chloe was that the Stefan Salvatore of that era had been present at the Boarding House during the attack, and she was sure that if she browsed enough newspapers or video footage she'd come upon some picture or information about the man in question. The girl nearly squealed when she was able to hack into the news archives, and was able to find actual footage...although waiting for the video to buffer left her bored.

Laptop resting on her lap, Chloe read different articles on the attack, only pausing for a second when Jeremy groaned and turned in his sleep, wrapping his arm around her waist and hiding his face against her thigh.

She stopped typing and just looked at him.

Jeremy groaned, tightening his hold on her and rubbing his face in her hip. "S'nice."

Just that little action somehow forced a tender little smile on her lips against her desperate tries to remain serious, and Chloe tilted her head to the side, reaching down to caress his dark, silky hair. "What am I going to do with you, huh?"

She really couldn't remember much about her life as Thaddeus, and sometimes she wondered if she really had once been that young immigrant...but other times it was the only way that she could explain how she let Jeremy get away with things she never would any one else.

The video she'd been waiting on finished buffering, and Chloe returned her attention to her computer screen, playing the footage.

The blonde watched in silence, eyeing everything in detail, before suddenly something caught her eye.

Gasping, Chloe froze the footage and leaned forwards, zooming in, catching a glimpse of someone staring sadly through the front window of the Boarding House at the body of Joseph Salvatore as it was wheeled away on the gurney.

The person staring was Lucas Luthor.

Bringing a shaky hand to her mouth, Chloe hesitated a second before her fingers raced over the keyboard, bringing up the information she'd gotten for Clark before in Smallville about Lucas Luthor, his picture popping up.

It was definitely the same person.

"He's immortal." Chloe whispered, unable to believe it as she stared at the picture of Lucas and of Stefan from 1953.

There was no way that this could be someone else who looked like Lucas.

This _was_ Lucas.

Or Stefan.

But _how_?

And how did this whole confusing and convoluted Stefan Salvatore/Lucas Dunleavy/Lucas Luthor charade begin?

Once, before clamming up and leaving the room, Zach had let it slip that Stefan had always been Stefan and for a moment he'd given her a confused look when she'd mentioned the name Lucas Luthor.

Which made Chloe curious.

What if...what if Stefan wasn't truly Lucas but looked identical to him?

It was all so confusing...and Chloe had no answers...because if Stefan wasn't Lucas then why was he pretending to be so for Lex...and if he was pretending to be Lucas did Lucas really exist or was he just made up? And if he really existed, where the hell was the real Lucas Luthor?

Hearing her phone ring, Chloe nearly made it go to voicemail, but at the last moment reached over Jeremy and grabbed her phone, answering it. "Yeah?"

"Hey, just calling to make sure my little brother isn't being _too_ big of a nuisance." Elena's voice was a mixture of amusement and worry. "I was a little concerned since neither of you were at school today."

"He's still sleeping it off." Chloe responded, lowering the lid of her laptop and gazing back down at the snoring boy. "You drove today?"

"Yep." Elena replied, the sound of beeping betraying the fact that she was in said vehicle, reversing. "I need to go do something first, but as soon as I'm done I'll swing over and pick him up."

"I'll make sure he's up by the time you arrive." Chloe declared. "See you in a bit."

"You too." Elena cut off the phone call.

Leaning back over Jeremy to put down her phone, Chloe hesitated over him before pulling away once more and giving his shoulder a shake. "Wake up you, it's 3:20. You have no excuse to still be sleeping."

He groaned, burying his face harder into her hip. "G'way."

"Wake _up_." She refused to back down, giving his shoulder another, sharper nudge. "I'm not stopping until you wake up."

He grumbled in his sleep and turned over so that his back was to her, daring to actually reach out and curl his pillow over and around his head to block out the sound of her voice.

Eyes flashing evilly, Chloe turned towards him and reached her hand under the sheet. She reached down low and after a second's search found and pinched his ass as hard as she could.

Cursing loudly as he jerked up and away from her, Jeremy tumbled out of bed into an unholy heap on the floor, taking the sheet with him.

Feeling vaguely avenged for her own stint on the bedroom floor, Chloe put the laptop away and crawled to the edge of the bed, smiling down at the sleepily confused boy gazing up at her from the floor with sleep-ladened eyes. "Go bathe, your sister is going to be here soon to pick you up."

Jeremy, still clutching the sheet, blinked up at her. "Chloe?" He rubbed his fists against his eyes in an extremely cute way. "What am I doing your room?" His eyes widened. "I was in your bed." Those eyes zeroed in on her. "Did we...?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "_Please_. You got action last night, but it was all thanks to Vicki Donovan, don't think _I_ gave you any." She threw down a pillow at him. "Go and bathe, Jeremy. You stink."

Jeremy frowned up at her, not making a move to get up.

Chloe ignored him, grabbing her laptop and opening the cover once more, pretending to be paying attention to the blank screen until he dragged himself to his feet and went to the bathroom, clearly in a sulk.

As soon as the bathroom door closed behind him, Chloe gave up the charade and let her gaze go to the door, frowning. She closed the laptop's lid and put it away once more, steepling her fingers over her chest.

She had a mystery on her hands, and knew that Zach wouldn't answer her questions...and Lex probably didn't know anything.

That meant one thing.

Chloe Sullivan was going to have to do what she did best.

She was going to snoop.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or The Vampire Diaries.**

**Sequel to: Secrets of the Soul.**

Chapter 3/4

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

When Jeremy exited the bathroom, steam rising from his naked torso, jeans hanging low on lean hips and not completely zipped up, rubbing his wet hair with a towel...Chloe was forced to stop what she was doing and just _look_. Her lips parted, eyes widening as she was unable to look away from that single drop of water that cascaded down his taunt stomach muscles before being consumed by his jeans. She'd always known that Jeremy Gilbert was a handsome guy, but now that she was faced with just _how_ appealing he was, she found her throat dry and found it hard to force herself to look away from the tempting picture he posed.

It was moments like this that she could easily believe she'd once been a man.

It was the only explanation for how she acted sometimes.

Like now...

...and how she was sorely tempted to rape him.

Not that she believed he'd put up much of a fight...but that was besides the point.

Shaking her head, Chloe cleared her throat. "Elena just texted. She's outside with Bonnie and Carolyn, they need to be somewhere stat, and so they need your ass out there _right_ _now_."

Jeremy shrugged on his shirt before giving her a dirty look. "Why'd you have to call her anyway? You could have just given me a ride yourself. Now I have to ride with the Three PMSY Musketeers and hear Carolyn bitching about whatever has her annoyed _now_."

"You know, you have _some_ nerve complaining to me right now." Chloe replied, pushing off of the bed and going to look at herself in the mirror, keeping her eyes firmly off of him. "You break into Zach's place, _high_, and on top of that I can't sleep because you _snore_ all night!"

"I don't snore." Jeremy grumbled.

"Oh, you do." She countered.

"_You_ snore." He muttered.

"Yes, I do, but only when I'm mentally _exhausted_." She shot him a glare through the reflection of the mirror.

He wasn't paying attention mimicking her words in annoyance.

Rolling her eyes, Chloe shook her head, reaching out and picking up her phone, answering it as it rung. "Who is this?"

She was always wary of phone numbers she didn't recognize.

"Gees, is that your bedside manners?" A male voice snorted.

Recognizing the voice and remember _why_ she'd given him her number, Chloe rolled her eyes. "You calling to reschedule tonight, Lockwood?"

"Lockwood?" Jeremy suddenly froze, turning towards her. "_Why_ is Tyler Lockwood calling you?"

Tyler Lockwood, Vicki Donovan's boyfriend and biggest player in Mystic Falls, chuckled. "Yeah, like I would cancel out on a date with the most mysterious girl in all of Mystic Falls."

"It's not a date." She reminded him, going to the closet and opening the door, gazing at her clothes.

"Date?" Jeremy hissed behind her. "Why would he think you two have a _date_?"

"Course it's a date." Tyler reasoned. "A girl, a guy, a restaurant, getting to know each other...that's a date."

"It _isn't_ when the only reason said girl and guy are doing so is because of a school project." Chloe countered, reaching in and pulling out a strappy, short, yet casual jeans dress.

"Really? Then why aren't we doing this at one of our houses then?" Tyler's voice was suave velvet.

"Because this isn't my house and I don't feel comfortable bringing someone here." Chloe responded, walking passed a glaring Jeremy and placing the dress on the bed. "And there's _no way_ I trust you enough to go to your house...where your room is."

"Don't think you could resist me?" Tyler flirted.

She snorted, going passed Jeremy once more to eye her shoe collection. "Oh please, I just don't want to have to put down Mayor Lockwood's son in his very own house. And I _would_ put you down like a diseased dog if you tried to get me to enter said room."

There was a pause, and then an uneasy laugh. "You know, Alexander, you're kinda intimidating."

"Good." She replied, deciding for the boots as she closed the closet door now that her clothes were selected. "Mystic Grill at eight, right?"

"Right, that's why I was calling. I need to make that seven."

"Sure, no problem. Seven it is. See you there." And with that she ended the call, throwing the phone back on the bed before turning to face Jeremy, hands on her hips. "Why are you here still? Elena is going to start honking any second now."

"So, Tyler Lockwood, huh?" A muscle jumped in Jeremy's cheek. "You _do_ realize he's dating Vicki, right?"

"The same Vicki you slept with last night?" She provoked, only because he was getting on her nerves.

Jeremy flinched. "I don't remember that."

"Look, Jere, I have things to do. So I'm kicking you out. Go." She motioned towards the door.

Jeremy opened his mouth, and then closed it and growled, grabbing his jacket as he stormed out of the room, slamming the bedroom door closed behind him.

The blonde sighed as she sat down on her bed and hugged her cushion to her chest, listening, waiting, hearing the front door slamming shut as Jeremy left the Salvatore Boarding House. "You spoiled brat."

A text arrived, and Chloe reached for her phone, flipping the lid open.

**Thanx n sorry.** Elena had texted.

Closing the lid, Chloe stood and dropped the phone on the bed once more before leaving the room.

Sending a gaze outside to make sure that Elena was gone, and Zach's car was still not there, the blonde took in a deep breath, trying to figure out where to look first.

She decided for Zach's bedroom, pulling on the plastic cleaning gloves she'd stuffed into the pockets of her shorts and slipping into the man's incredibly boring room. It had as much personality as Zach did, and everything was in place. Chloe made sure to remember exactly where everything was and the way they were arranged, as the way his room was betrayed the fact that Zach was somewhat of a perfectionist and one of those people who would know if something was just a _little_ out of place. She couldn't let him know that she'd been in his room, so the blonde was meticulous and careful, nearly paranoid as she checked the room and all the conventional places one hid things. She knocked on walls and stomped on floors, checking for hidden places, trap doors, finding nothing.

Checking behind the frames on the walls, she searched for anything that might have been scotch-taped to the back of the frames, and then moved to the few potted plants.

Nothing.

After giving the room another look she made sure everything was as she found it and slipped back out. The young woman went back to the window and gazed out, making sure that Zach hadn't returned, smiling when she found no car in the driveway. He wasn't here, wouldn't be back until late night if his schedule could be trusted, and the blonde turned, going down towards the private study. As always, the doors were locked, but the blonde yanked up her shirt revealing the lock-picking tool case she'd stuck in the back of her shorts. Kneeling down she unrolled the case and after a good study of the lock she picked the Torsion wrench and the Hook pick. She worked them in the lock, smiling as the sound of the door unlocking echoed through the hallway.

Opening the door, Chloe entered the library for the first time since she'd moved to the Salvatore Boarding House. It was small yet felt bigger than it really was, and was almost like a step back in time. There were still the original yet well-kept furniture, and there were portraits of all of the Salvatores from before the Civil War era on the walls. Chloe went to one in particular, eyes wide as she stared at a large portrait of Stefan and Damon Salvatore, the originals...with their father. She ignored the old fart in the middle, eyes wide on the brothers.

Adam.

Adam Knight!

Bringing a hand to her mouth, Chloe took a step back.

There, standing on each side of their father, were Lucas Luthor and Adam Knight.

"Oh my god." Chloe whispered, backing up until she'd hit the desk.

The blonde couldn't look away from that portrait.

Could this be a coincidence?

Both Lucas Dunleavy and Adam Knight had come to Smallville...both somehow involved with Luthors...and...and...Adam _had_ been dead? Kinda? Hadn't he?

She was so shocked she couldn't think straight.

"I need-I need-focus Sullivan." Taking in deep breaths, trying to calm herself, Chloe forced down her own hysteria and view things calmly. The blonde looked away from the portrait and began her search of the private study, being as meticulous as she could be, feeling underside of the desk, looking behind every book, every portrait, checking the consistencies of each wall. She pulled up the rug and searched for trap doors, flipped through every book to make sure there weren't any hollows, and just when she was about to give up and finish she found something.

She'd nearly missed it, but something about the picture of a happy, loving family that looked very much like some advertisement picture, called to her. The blonde went to the bulky frame and eyed it, narrowing her gaze, more and more sure that this was a promotional shot of an idyllic family, probably promoting either the clothes or some other thing that was cut out of the picture. All Chloe knew was that people didn't frame these sorts of pictures.

Turning the frame over she opened it up, and there it was, an old photograph of a group of young adults who lived around the time of the Civil War, if their clothes were to be trusted.

Chloe recognized _many_ faces in this photograph.

To one side, Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore were grinning brightly and mischievously, each with one arm around an amused Thaddeus Sullivan's neck. The three looked very much like the three mischievous musketeers, with Thaddeus as the more mature one. There were a couple of other males as well, but Chloe didn't know who they were...although one of the guys bore a slight resemblance to Tyler, so she guessed the guy was a Lockwood. Next to the men stood the women, and while Chloe really didn't recognize many of them, two stood out for her.

One, was of course, the beautiful Evelyn Gilbert.

But the other...the other was _Elena_.

She was the perfect resemblance of Elena Gilbert, except she had an evil glint in her eyes Chloe didn't like at all.

Turning the picture over, the blonde scanned the names behind them, ignoring the little notes written under each name, finally finding the girl's.

Katherine Pierce.

Eyes narrowed, Chloe turned the picture back around and eyed the woman, not sure why she felt so uneasy.

Shaking her head, Chloe turned the picture over once more, eyeing the inscriptions under each name, her eyes widening as suddenly everything fell into place.

Almost everyone in the picture were listed as 'deceased'...but under the names Katherine Pierce, Damon Salvatore, and Stefan Salvatore was written the word that explained it all.

'_Vampire_'.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or The Vampire Diaries.**

**Sequel to: Secrets of the Soul.**

Chapter 4/4

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe had nearly cancelled out on Tyler, but figured he'd see it as some sign she was nervous and into him, so she bathed, changed, and arrived at the Mystic Grill a couple of minutes late. This was going to be awkward considering Vicki worked there as a waitress, but Chloe figured that she wasn't doing anything wrong, the only reason she was with Tyler was because of their teacher, and if Vicki couldn't handle infidelity in relationships then she shouldn't be sleeping with other guys...namely Jeremy. As soon as Chloe remembered _who_ Vicki had been doing the night before, a little angry viciousness entered her, but she pushed it away and told Thaddeus to suck it up. Jeremy could screw whatever whore he wanted to. He wasn't Evelyn, she wasn't Thaddeus, and there was no claim on either of them.

"Hey." Tyler stood, eyes wide as he gazed at her. "You look, wow."

The blonde rolled her eyes as she slid into her seat. "So, about the assignment..."

"Right to business, huh?" He sat down, leaning back against the seat.

"It's why we're here." She reached for the menu. "And the potato wedges. They're addictive."

"I favor the nachos myself." He replied easily, grabbing a menu as well.

"With chili and cheese..." Chloe hummed her agreement, smiling, before gazing up at him over her menu. "So, does Vicki know why I'm eating here with you? Because she's giving me the stink eye."

"Stink eye?" Tyler chuckled, amused. "Who says that?"

"Me." She replied easily. "So, does she?"

"Why should I tell Vicki Donovan why I take out pretty girls to dinner?" Tyler hedged.

"Probably because while you're trying to keep her your dirty little secret, it's obvious to people who actually pay attention, like me." Chloe responded, cutting through the bullshit with one blow. "And I know the type of friends she has, I don't want her to sic them on me because she thinks I'm poaching on her territory."

Tyler flinched, and he was silent a moment, a muscle jumping in his cheek before he leaned forwards. "You know that Jeremy Gilbert is one of those 'friends' of hers, right?"

He had her there.

"I try not to hold her friendship against him." She growled.

Tyler snarled. "Don't talk about Vicki like that."

They were both leaning over the table towards each other, growling.

It was quite ridiculous now that she thought about it.

Chloe didn't know what it was about Tyler that made her heckles raise. He acted a lot like a puppy, or a new dog, who was testing his boundaries in the family and seeing how far he could push before getting scolded or slapped on the butt. It was like that whole alpha thing, and Chloe had read books about dogs despite her father never letting her have one. And all of those books said that you couldn't back down or the alphadom would be established and there was no going back from that.

Tyler wasn't a dog, but Chloe viewed everyone as a canine or an animal of sorts, and figured that the rules of the animal kingdom applied to them as well.

"Oh goddamit!" Someone hissed some tables away, and Chloe looked away, eyeing the source of the frustration.

"Isn't that your dad?"

Tyler's gaze went to his father, who was sitting a couple of tables away by himself, slamming his fist into his laptop's keyboard. "That thing's been giving him so much trouble lately."

Flinching when Mayor Lockwood slapped the side of the laptop once more, Chloe couldn't stop herself from sliding out of the booth and leaving the son to head to the father, smiling down at him. "You having some technical problems, Mayor?"

He looked up at her, obviously at a loss as to who she was. "Yes, it keeps freezing up and performing actions I never told it to." He sighed. "I'm going to have to dump this."

"How about I take a look? I'm really good with computers."

He raised an eyebrow, sliding further into the booth and motioning for her to take his vacated seat. "You can give it a whirl, but my IT guys haven't been able to do anything about it."

Chloe didn't answer him, just slid into his seat and began typing away, attention on the majestic state of the art laptop that would be a total _sin_ to throw away. She narrowed her eyes as something popped up, and then got really into it, fingers flying rapidly over the keyboard, typing in command codes and checking her suspicions, vaguely realizing that (A) Mayor Lockwood was gazing curiously at what she was doing, and (B) at his table Tyler was being told off by a pissed off Vicki Donovan. The blonde blocked out everything around her, eyeing the information in the many different windows and keying in codes and then, when she was finished, she pressed enter.

A progression bar appeared on screen, filling in quickly, and then disappearing.

A new window popped up on screen, detailing the many malignant files and viruses and such that had been found on the computer.

"There you go Mister Mayor." She smiled, handing it back to the astonished man. "Your computer was _filled_ with viruses most of them worms and trojans, but I was able to delete most of them, put the ones I couldn't into quarantine so they couldn't harm your system, and I upgraded your virus and internet protection while also enhancing your firewall." She grabbed one of his pens, a napkin, and began writing on it. "I'd recommend for you to change to this security provider instead, as yours was lax. There were also evidences that someone has been hacking into your computer, and might have also hacked into any network this computer is connected to...so if you have some connection to your work network I would have your IT people check to make sure that information hasn't been compromised." She gave him a smile as she slid out from the booth. "I had the information saved so that your IT people can better know what they're looking for, and left some suggestions so that something like this doesn't happen again."

Mayor Lockwood gazed up at her in shock, before shaking his head and smiling at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't seem to catch your name."

"Chloe." The blonde reached out and shook the hand he offered her. "Chloe Alexander."

"Alexander." Mayor Lockwood thought for a second. "Any relations to Cornelius Alexander?"

"No sir, I doubt it. I'm from out of town, and I'm staying with a distinct relative of mine, Zachary Salvatore."

"Ah Zach! Right! I remember him mentioning once that a niece had moved in with him." He grinned. "He failed to mention that you are a genius with computers. My best IT guys told me that I should just get a new laptop."

"Then your best IT guys need better training, Sir." Chloe responded.

He chuckled. "I'm beginning to think so."

Someone cleared his throat, and Chloe turned, raising an eyebrow when she saw Tyler behind her. "I was coming back."

He snorted.

Mayor Lockwood gazed between them before smiling. "I didn't realize you were a friend of my son's. You should come over to the house one day, I am sure my wife would love to meet you."

Chloe refrained from telling the Mayor she was in no way a friend of his son's, instead just giving him a smile and not committing to anything.

"Dad, we have a school assignment to discuss, so we're going to leave you." Tyler's hand went to the small of her back as he led her away from the table. His voice lowered as he leaned in towards her, speaking so only she could hear. "You _do_ realize you basically engaged yourself to me, right?"

"I didn't realize Mystic Falls had such obscure, intriguing costumes such as the fixing of the father's computer being a requisite to asking the hand of his son." Chloe snarked, letting herself be led away only because Mayor Lockwood was watching them intently.

"My father loves that damned computer and he'd be more than willing to marry me to you so he can have free, constant IT support of your caliber." Tyler mocked, waiting for her to sit before doing so himself. "How exactly do you know how to do all of that?"

She shrugged. "I'm just good with computers."

"Kinda explains why you suck with people." Tyler declared.

Chloe smirked because he might have a point there. "Did I hear Vicki tearing your entrails out back there?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh yeah? What about Gilbert? He hasn't stopped giving me the death glare since I entered this joint." Tyler leaned over the table. "He used to only do that when he saw me with Vicki, the crush he had on her was so pathetic...but I have to admit, his crush on _you_ is even worse."

Her eyes narrowed slightly.

Jeremy was here?

Her green gaze scanned the booths, not finding him.

"The corner over there, by the bar." Tyler helped.

And that was when she saw him, leaning in the darkest corner, hoodie over his head, hands shucked in his jeans pocket, glaring at them.

"That little brat." She whispered before turning to Tyler. "Clearly you have something you need to do in a bit and I need to take care of something now, so how about we arrange a meeting at your house tomorrow in which you promise to not mention your room and I promise not to hurt you?"

Tyler just looked at her before snorting. "You know, I kinda feel sorry for Gilbert."

Rolling her eyes at him, Chloe stood from the table and walked passed an irate Vicki, heading towards where Jeremy was scowling at her. "You came to spy on me."

"The Mystic Grill is a public place anyone can come to and I happen to actually like it here." Jeremy spat at her.

"Right. That's why you're here, standing in the corner, _sulking_." She countered, hands on her hips.

"I'm not sulking!" He snapped.

"What do you call this then, huh?" She flicked at his hoodie. "The pout, the arms folded over your chest, the accusing glares. You're doing the Evelyn thing again."

He flushed in anger and embarrassment. "I am _not_ acting like a Civil War Era socialite."

"You're acting like a spoiled brat, you did back then, and you're doing it right now." She leaned in towards him, palm flat against the wall behind him as she kept eye-contact with him. "It didn't impress me then and it's not impressing me now."

"Well maybe I'm not trying to impress you." Jeremy glared.

"You're doing a great job of it, then." Chloe shook her head, pushing away from the wall. "Potato wedges."

Jeremy blinked. "Huh?"

"You owe me potato wedges." She turned to him once more, eyebrow raised, arms folding over her chest. "I came here for dinner and since you're the reason I'm not having it with Tyler, you're just going to have to treat me."

Jeremy eyed her suspiciously, almost as if waiting for a catch, before he suddenly grinned brightly and he ducked his head, clearing his throat. "I think I can afford potato wedges."

"Oh, there are more than potato wedges on the menu tonight." She warned him as they made they way toward a table. "I'm not a salad kinda girl."

"I'd be disappointed if you were." Jeremy replied with a small smile as he began to lead her towards an empty table, his hand at the small of her back.

She raised an eyebrow at him since he'd never done that before, wondering if he had because he'd seen Tyler doing it moments before. The blonde didn't comment on it though, sitting down and smiling up at the waitress who appeared to take their order. The orders were given without a look to the menu, and the moment the waitress left Chloe turned her gaze on Jeremy. "Breaking into my house while I'm sleeping because you want to see me, following me around like some deranged stalker...you have the whole Edward Cullen thing down pat don't you?"

Jeremy made a face. "Who?"

"Never mind." She shook her head, just eyeing him in contemplative silence. It really bugged her that she had the proof that vampires existed...and yet the Jeremy issue was what dominated her mind. "I told you something last night, Jeremy. Do you remember it?"

He shook his head with a wince. "I don't remember even getting to your house."

She lowered her head, shaking it. "Elena told you off good when you got into the car?"

Jeremy's lips pulled into a sneer as his gaze slid to the side. "Wouldn't stop screeching. Said I was lucky Mister Salvatore didn't catch me or that you didn't press charges."

"It _was_ a felony." Chloe reprimanded softly.

Jeremy made a face. "I wasn't there to steal anything."

"Doesn't matter. It's not your house. It's not _my_ house. I'm only there because Zach is doing my guardian a favor." She looked up when the waitress arrived with the drinks, and smiled a thanks at her, waiting until the blonde left, before returning her attention to Jeremy. "Jeremy, you need help, and until you get it, I don't think I can see you."

"_What_?" He hissed in surprise.

"It would be different if I was still living by myself, but I'm not." She leaned her elbows on the table and threaded her fingers through each other, resting her chin on them as she gazed at him with as much seriousness as she could muster. "I can't expect Zach to tolerate it if he's awake the next time you're high and decide to break in."

"I think you're taking things too seriously." Jeremy replied.

"I don't think you're taking things seriously enough." Chloe countered, and would have continued, but the waitress returned with the food. She waited once more for the girl to leave before finishing her sentence. "I've tried talking to you, Elena has tried talking to you, _everyone_ has tried talking to you. You don't want to listen to us, don't want to change your ways. Fine. If this is who you really want to be then I won't try stop you. And this might sound bitchy of me...but I have too many problems of my own to deal with yours." Millionaires trying to kill her, guilt over her father's murder, trying to deal with remembering bits and pieces of a past life...and _vampires_. "I like you Jere, you know I do, you're the only person in this whole place I haven't been able to just shrug off and somehow you've gotten under my skin despite how hard I've tried to keep you out...but I can't deal with this. Not now."

There was silence at the table.

Chloe nibbled on her potato wedges, knowing he needed some time to go over what she'd said.

If she knew Jeremy well enough, and considering she'd known him in two different lifetimes she figured she knew him well enough, she could almost guess what his reaction would be once he got over the shock of her words.

"So you're just over with me? You can't be bothered by me or my problems and that's it?"

"You don't _want_ help, Jeremy." Chloe announced after swallowing. "No matter how many times any of us talk to you, plead with you, fight with you, shout at you, threaten you...nothing. You don't want help, and I don't want to continue wasting my time."

"So I'm a waste of your precious time." He growled.

"If you were I wouldn't have tried before Jere." She sighed, raising her gaze from her plate. "I just think we're in two different places right now, mentally, emotionally, and I need to take care of myself right now. You have your sister and aunt who love you and will never stop pestering you until you're better, I don't have that support. I don't have anyone but myself, and I'm sorry, but right now especially I need to be strong and just concentrate on taking care of myself."

For a moment he just looked at her, and then concern entered his eyes as he leaned forwards. "Are you okay?"

She was shocked at the genuine worry in his voice, features. It took her a moment to clear her throat and brave a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He didn't look too convinced, tilting his head to the side, reaching out to softly tuck a strand of golden hair out of her face.

The blonde hated herself for the blush she felt climbing up her neck as she cleared her throat and pulled away, gaze falling back to her plate.

"You got me, you know." Jeremy pulled his hand away, head lowering. "I know I might be more trouble than I'm worth...but you do still have me. You're not alone."

"_Jeremy..._" Chloe whispered, looking up at him, reaching out to squeeze his hand. "I don't 'have' you if I can't rely on you."

He flinched and looked away, shifting their hands so that his was griping hers tightly, yet not enough to hurt.

Sensing movement towards them, Chloe looked up and blinked in surprise to see Tyler's dad. "Mayor Lockwood."

"Jeremy." Mayor Lockwood sent the boy a raised eyebrow, before glancing around the Mystic Grill. "Where's Tyler?"

"We had an abrupt change of plans." Chloe could feel Jeremy's hand tighten around hers. "We'll work on the project tomorrow at your house sir."

"Ah." He smiled once more. "Plan to stay for dinner. I'd like to ask you to take a look at my home computer if it isn't too much to ask."

One didn't say no to the Mayor, no matter _how_ odd a request he made. "Sure."

"Goodnight then." The Mayor smiled at them before leaving.

"Goodnight!" She called after him before turning to Jeremy. "You need to learn manners."

"Why? He didn't come over to talk to me." Jeremy snorted. "He came over to see why you weren't with his precious son."

"I'm getting annoyed at everyone assuming the Mayor wants to line me up with his son." She declared.

Jeremy's eyes narrowed. "Who else?"

"Tyler."

Jeremy's eyes flashed darkly before he sneered. "Better be careful Chloe, Lockwoods are known to get what they want, by hook or crook."

"Well, Tyler has a girlfriend, and believe me, I don't want to compete with her." She raised an eyebrow at Jeremy before her gaze searched the room unsuccessfully for Vicki. "But if she keeps sleeping with _you_..."

Jeremy flinched, backing up, bringing his free hand to his forehead. "I don't remember sleeping with her." He shook his head. "And I can't believe I just came out and told you."

"What can I say?" Chloe felt a little stab of viciousness as she remembered the confession. "People make a lot of stupid choices when high."

He flinched, gaze going to their still joined hands.

Chloe sighed, slowly slipping her hand from his, returning her gaze to her plate.

They ate in silence, Jeremy picking up the bill, and considering he'd caught a ride with a friend Chloe drove the younger male to his house. She parked outside the large Gilbert Residence, not exactly sure what to say. She knew she'd done the best...but that didn't mean that she didn't regret having to do it. Jeremy might have been a constant pain in the ass, but he'd been her only friend, and to have to say goodbye had been harder than she'd let on.

Taking in a deep breath, Chloe turned towards Jeremy.

He raised his hand, silencing her, before reaching into his hoodie's pocket and taking something out. He reached for her hand and pressed the thing to her palm, closing her fingers around it. "See you tomorrow in school." And with that he got out of her car and walked the short distance to his house.

Only when the house door was closed behind him did Chloe tear her gaze from him and glanced down at her clenched fist.

Eyebrows meeting in a confused expression, she unfurled her fingers, and her eyes widened.

A small smile tilted her lips and she bit her bottom one, a small chuckle escaping as she gazed at the house once more in time for the light to turn on in Jeremy's room.

There, in her hand, was the small bag with Jeremy's stash.

Chuckling once more, the blonde dropped the bag onto the passenger's seat to flush down her toilet once she got to the Salvatore Boarding House, and reversed out into the street.

Though it was a small step, it was one taken in the right direction, and she couldn't help but thank anyone listening that her bluff had paid off.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
